Sivent Marshall
Name: Sivent Marshall Title: Summoner Representative of the Kinkou Gender And Species: Male Human Home(s): Born and lived in Piltover, moved to Ionia. Profession: Kinkou Acolyte, Summoner Affiliations: Piltover (Born and lived in childhood), Ionia (Kinkou, Nyroth) Background He joined the League after the conflict in Shon-Xan. He joined the League because the Kinkou order needed some Summoner representatives for them to promote their cause in Ionia's League politics.. Sivent had been interested in summoning magic in Piltover, and he had taken a general course in summoning. Therefore, he volunteered, knowing that his efforts would hasten the day that Ionia’s focus would turn towards the Kinkou and it's former power could be restored. Now that the Kaiden-bako have been discovered in a library that did NOT blow up, he's turned his focus to mastering his skills as a summoner. Sivent was born and raised in Piltover. He grew up with Ezreal, and explored some of the sewer system with him. When Ezreal was hired by the Piltover government, Sivent turned down the opportunity to work with him to continue his studies in magic. He and Ezreal stayed in touch. Sivent moved to Ionia not long after that. He was still young when he found the Kinkou order. The ideas of balance and the maintaining of it quickly found their way into the teenager's heart, and he donned the robes of an initiate. His parent's did not support his decision, but accepted it once they saw the dedication in their son. He worked hard through the years, and eventually the day he was going to have his ceremony where he was to use the kaiden-bako and become a full member of the order arrived. Unfortunately that day was the day Zed struck. When Zed came out of the temple with the head of Shen's father and ordered his soldiers to attack, Sivent saw the destruction and tried to fight back. However, the shadows of the soldiers came alive, and fought alongside Zed’s soldiers. Sivent saw that it was hopeless. He spotted Shen, leading some other acolytes to safety. Sivent fled the fighting and skirted around, heading towards Shen. At that moment, Zed came out of the building holding the box of forbidden techniques. He opened it and held it out toward his students. Sivent tried to avert his eyes, but he caught a short glimpse of the inside of the box. He made a soft noise of discomfort as a small portion of the hidden knowledge entered his mind. The other soldiers noticed him and readied themselves to attack. Sivent almost gave up as shuriken flew towards him. Suddenly, his shadow moved to one side and swapped places with him. Sivent fell backwards, close to the door, but Zed threw his shuriken. Just as the shuriken was about to impale him, a purple shield appeared around him, blocking the attack. Sivent took a second to be confused then fled. As he ran through the temple’s gates, Shen appeared beside him. They and the remaining students of the Kinkou order fled into the night. Sivent apologized to Shen, and told him that he had seen a glimpse of inside the box. Shen’s judgment was surprising. Sivent would never be a full member of the order, but if he could keep the shadows in balance within himself, he would be allowed to remain an acolyte. Sivent thanked Shen, and has worked tirelessly to keep balance within himself and to restore the power of the Kinkou order ever since. Because he will never become a full member of the order, he's allowed to study many research projects, and is given a little more freedom when it comes to deciding what he will do. Role in Nyorth Arc Sivent didn't play much of a role in the Nyorth Arc. He read some books in the Bookbook Monastery, became one of the caretakers there, learned some of the ancient Nyorthian languages, voted in some votes, and just stuck to the shadows. He spent most of the time studying and practicing in the Fields of Justice. Appearance Wears a robe that denotes him as a senior acolyte of the Kinkou order. He wears no visible weapons, but a trained eye can spot a small bulge inside his robe, where he hides a set of throwing blades and a hidden katana, all within easy access of his hands. His skin is somewhat pale. He's around 6 feet high, medium build. His hair is interesting. If it's exposed to sunlight it's a whitish/blonde color. However, when he's in the shadows, it's black. He usually is carrying a tome of some kind. Personality People tend to avoid Sivent for the reason that he has this very small, peculiar aura around him. Anyone with any magical ability can sense it, but they can't pinpoint exactly what it is because it's so unnoticeable, so they blow it off as a gloomy outlook.. He's very studious, and he has learned a lot about magic. He doesn't appreciate when he's interrupted while studying, unless it's important. However, if you manage to talk to him while he isn't studying, he's very optimistic, witty, and he tries too hard. He is a bit of a perfectionist. He will practice something until he gets it right. Skills and Summoner Preferences Very scholarly. He knows a lot about many different things. He knows a lot about the theory of magic, and is very good at casting spells. He is trained in a wide variety of weapons. He can move his shadow and swap places with it like Zed, but that's it, and doing it tires him a lot. He also can play a few instruments. He's a little less than average athletically, but he makes up for it with cunning and strategy. Pretty good tactician. He's an expert at espionage. He has an extremely large grasp of theory on the rift. However, this grasp leads him to try new things that might not work too well (ex, jungle Kennen. He would prefer if you didn't ask about it). He knows a lot about the stats and abilities of champions and items, just not how to exploit them. That experience will come in time. Sivent forms his strongest summoning bonds with the Kinkou leaders, (Shen, Akali, and Kennen) with champions with a lot of knowledge, (Ezreal, Soraka, Karma) and musical champions. (Sona) He hates Zed. His preferred role is top lane, where he takes on the ideas of the champion he's playing. He's aggressive with Akali, passive with Shen, and in between with Kennen, for example. He's recently had success in the jungle (not playing Kennen, since you ask) with lots of different champions including Shen, Vi, and Skarner. He's also become close to many of the Shuriman champions, including Nasus, Skarner, and Zilean.Category:Human